Sra Cara de Papa
by GalletitasConMarshmellows
Summary: Tom tiene problemas de autoestima gracias a Tord. Esta historia está en mi Wattpad :3 T por razones :v (Les gusta la portada? Cobro a 1 (okno xd))


Holaaaa :3 Primera vez que pongo una fanfic de Eddsworld aquí :p Esta está en mi Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.

0o0o0o0o0o

 _No lo tuvistes al nacer_

 _Pero se que lo quieres tener_

 _Aunque la advertencia hay que leer_

 _Porque te aburriras después, ah ah_

-Testigo de Jehová- te decía el peli marrón.

Te hartaba ese nombre. -¿Qué pasó con tus ojos?- se burlaba.

-Probablemente se los comieron las ratas- otro, el del parche, nisiquiera te importaba su nombre, reía.

Tord se estrilló los nudillos -Bien pequeña bola de boliche, ¿Traíste nuestro dinero?- te preguntabas porque te trataba de esa manera, nunca le hiciste nada malo.

-¿Me ves cara de que traigo dinero?- contestaste amenazante.

-¿Oyeron eso?- el de las cejas se burló -El enano intentando amenazarnos- comenzaron a reír.

Diste un paso atrás. Sentíste un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que te hizo caer de espaldas.

-Ouch...- soltaste un pequeño quejido. Rieron más alto. -No volveré a preguntar...- Tord soltó una sonrisita.

á. -. Comenzaste a temblar, nunca lo admitías, pero sentías miedo cuando alzaba su voz.

-Ay, no hagas enfadar a nuestro jefecito, pega muy fuerte cuando tiene hambre- reian sus secuaces. -Pudrete...- le contestaste.

Te miró amenazante. -Ya verás enano- te pateó fuertemente. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de tus inexistentes ojos.

Comenzaron a pegarte los tres. Te hiciste una bolita para amortiguar el dolor.

-Paul, Patryck, dejemos a este perdedor en paz- subiste la cabeza y viste a Tord con una sonrisita en sus labios y tu cartera en la mano.

 _Sexy yá, si tú, te quieres sentír sexy yá_

 _Siempre puedes llamar a un profesional_

 _Alfileres en tí te van a clavar ah,ah_

-¡Tom!- Edd llamó tu nombre.

Casi no te podías mover, te dolía el cuerpo gracias a la paliza que te dieron antes.

-Tom...- Matt se notaba preocupado -Fue Tord de nuevo ¿cierto?

Solo asentiste, estabas demasido débil.

-Ven, vamos a la enfermería- te comenzaron a cargar.

Niños siempre, niños siempre

Esa suave piel que ya no se tiene

No tengas miedo al plástico dentro

Nadie va amarte si no eres perfecto

Te levantaste con un fuerte dolor en el abdomen.

Abriste los ojos cuidadosamente, observando tus alrededores.

Estabas en una camilla de hospital. A tu derecha tenías una mesita de noche con agua y a tu izquierda una mesita de noche con una carta.

Te levantaste cuidadosamente de la camilla y examinaste la carta. Tu corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Estabas nervioso.

-Para Tom de tus amigos Edd y Matt- leíste en voz alta lo escrito en el destinario. Te sentiste decepcionado.

-¿Por qué esperabas una carta de Tord? ¿Creés que después de tantas palizas que te ha dado se disculpará?- escuchastes una voz muy parecida a la tuya decirte.

-Q-quien anda ahí- preguntaste mientras te giraste a ver de donde provenia la voz.

Vistes a una persona igual a tí, pero con ojos blancos.

Te desmayaste.

 _Oh, señora cara de papa_

 _¿Sin dolor no hay belleza?_

 _¿Tendré una cara nueva?_

 _Una que si valga ya la pena_

-¡Tom!

-¡Tom!

-¡TOM!

Te levantaste estrepitosamente, solo para ser acostado de nuevo por un brazo.

-Que...- mirastes a tu alrededor, estabas en tu cuarto.

-¡Tom!- Matt corrió a abrazarte -¡Tom que bueno que estás bien!- el pelinaranja estaba apunto de llorar.

-Estabas desmayado al lado de tu camilla- Edd traía un vaso de agua con unas pastillas -La doctora dice que escuchó un grito y te vió tirado en el suelo.

Volteaste a ver las pastillas -¿Y eso?- preguntastes, tenías la voz ronca.

-Esto...es...aa...¡Tus pastillas para el dolor!- dijo Edd forzando una sonrisa. Levantaste una ceja, intrigado.

-Pero si no tengo dolor...- -¡Te las tomas!- dijeron los dos a la vez.

Examinastes las pastillas en tu mano, habías tomado pastillas para el dolor antes, eran muy distintas a estas.

Abriste la boca para objetar pero ya se habían ido.

 _Oh, señora cara de papa_

 _¿Cómo yo podré pagarla?_

 _Y que se quede para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

-Hola, debilucho- escuchaste la voz de la otra vez.

Diste un pequeño brinco. -¿Q-quien eres? Aléjate.

-¿Por qué tan malcriado?- preguntó este mientras flotaba -Soy Tim- extendió su brazo.

Lo miraste extraño -¿Que haces aquí?

-Yo- dió una pausa para hacerlo dramático -Soy lo que más deseas.

 _Si quieres un poco de confianza ya_

 _Y no te importa que después solo te fritarán_

 _Solo una fortuna necesitarás_

 _Y que digan todo lo que quieres escuchar._

-Te gusta Tord ¿Cierto?- la entidad soltó una sonrisita.

Te sonrojaste. No lo admitirías. Al menos no delante de tus amigos.

-S-si- contestaste más rojo que su sudadera.

-Te frustra que no te haga caso ¿Verdad?- otra sonrisita.

Bajaste la mirada -Si...

-Te gustaría ser popular.

Asentiste

La entidad puso una mano en su mentón -Te puedo ayudar- contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -Para eso estoy aquí.

Subiste la mirada -¿Ayudarme?

-Con una condición...- levitó delante tuyo -No tomarás las pastillas.

Miraste las pastillas. ¿Esa era la condición?

-Vale- contestaste mientras arrojaste las pastillas al basurero de tu habitación.

 _Es triste ya_

 _Los chicos en esto hoy se convertirán_

 _Pensando que así tendran felicidad_

 _Cambiando su cuerpo hasta no poder más_

-Anda mira, si es el piñas- rieron los secuaces de Tord.

-Vayanse a la mierda- dijiste de nuevo, esperando el puñetazo.

-¿Y tú que eh? Últimamente estás muy contestón.

-Dejenme pasar.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Me escucharon. Dejenme pasar.

El cejas te aguantó -De aquí tu no te vas enano.

-¿Que no entienden?- tu ira ya se estaba mostrando -DE-JEN-ME PA-SAR.

Esquivaste el puño de el parches y seguiste caminando.

 _Niños siempre, Niños siempre_

 _Esa suave piel que ya no se tiene_

 _No tengas miedo al plástico dentro_

 _Nadie va amarte si no eres perfecto_

-Mierda- dijiste mientras te sanaban las heridas -¿Cómo pensaste que fue buena idea meterme en una pelea con los matones?- le susurraste a Tim.

-Tom, no seas tan duro contigo- te dijo Matt mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Al menos te defendiste...- agregó Edd mientras te ponía las vendas.

 _Oh, señora cara de papa_

 _¿Sin dolor no hay belleza?_

 _¿Tendré una cara nueva?_

 _Una que si valga ya la pena_

Tu cabello caía en grandes cantidades al suelo.

-¿Seguro que es buena idea?- preguntaste.

La rasuradora sonaba por el baño.

-Claro, las tendrás locas cuando entres. Tord se dará cuenta y te querrá como un miembro en su pandilla.

-Pero Tim... no tengo ojos...

 _Oh, señora cara de papa_

 _¿Cómo yo podré pagarla?_

 _Que se quede para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

Te miraste en el espejo.

Tu cabello estaba más corto, y estaba peinado hacia atras.

-Tim... no me gusta- le dijiste tímidamente.

-A tí no te tiene que gustar- contestó el otro fríamente -De seguro que Tord te verá como un rival para las chicas- este guiñó el ojo.

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

Escuchaste a Matt y a Edd conversando abajo.

Estabas avergonzado. Te dejaste llevar por Tim y ahora te arrepentías.

Te pusiste la capucha y bajaste las escaleras.

-Si porq-

-...

-...

-...

-¿Tom?

 _Oh,señora cara de papa_

 _¿Sin dolor no hay belleza?_

 _¿Tendré una cara nueva?_

 _Una que si valga ya la pena_

Buscaste a los matones por toda la escuela.

Incluso te sentastes en su lugar, pero nisiquiera un empujón.

No habían venido hoy.

 _Oh, señora cara de papa_

 _¿Cómo yo podré pagarla?_

 _Que se quede para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

-Tim...

-¿Hm?

-¿Creés que es buena idea?

-¿Vas a seguir?

-...

-Lo amas ¿Sí o no?

-Si...

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

Te miraste en el espejo. Te veías completamente diferente.

Tenías unos ojos falsos marrones, mas tu cara era ovalada.

-Tim...- estabas nervioso.

-Ya tomaste una decisión- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Ya sé, pero...

-No te gusta ¿Cierto?

-...

Tomaste un gran respiro y saliste de tu habitación.

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

Todos te miraban extraño.

Pasaste por un grupo de chicas que soltó risitas. Una de ellas te guiñó el ojo.

Le sonreíste embarazosamente y te pusiste la capucha.

-No sabía que había un chico nuevo- -¿Es nuevo?- -Si... juro que lo he visto antes...-

Todos hablaban de tí. Estabas muy nervioso.

Cuando llegaste a donde los matones, tus esperanzas se destrozaron.

Tord se besaba con una pelicastaña.

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

Tomaste un gran suspiro mientras lágrimas bajaban por tu asquerosa cara.

Habías roto el espejo, y pensabas cortarte las venas con el.

-¡Tom!- tus amigos te llamaban -¡Tom abre la puerta!

Pasaste el espejo por tu brazo, dejando un corte demasiado abierto.

Siseaste de dolor. Hiciste otro corte.

Sangre bajaba por tu brazo. Podías sentír como la vida salía de tu cuerpo.

Te hiciste un corte en el otro brazo. Estabas temblando.

Podías escuchar a Tim burlandose de tí.

-¡TOM!- escuchaste la puerta caer -¡TOM!

Lo último que viste fue a Edd intentando levantarte mientras Matt lloraba

Todo se volvió oscuro.

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_

 _Para siempre, para siempre_

 _Aunque yo conforme nunca quede_


End file.
